Shugo Chara Host Club
by animelover276
Summary: Tadase, Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagihiko are in the same boat as Haruhi: They broke a very expensive vase(thanks to Yoru and Kiseki) and were forced to join the Ouran Host Club. Little romance.
1. Ouran Academy

Chapter 1: Ouran Academy

Haruhi POV

I really hate all of these damn rich people. Not knowing what commoners do all the time. It's really weird since the Hitachiin brothers stick to me like glue. I was walking to the supermarket(with the twins of course) until I saw a weird looking girl with two boys with her: one blonde and one a red-head. "Where should we go next?" asked the blonde.

"Why not that new ice cream shop that just opened?" asked the girl.

"Always a fan of ice cream huh Fujisaki-san." said the red-head.

"Got a problem?" asked a little floating person beside the girl with evil eyes. Wait little floating person!? What the hell!? "What's wrong Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"Yea you're spaced out all of a sudden." said Kaoru. I pointed to the little floating person beside the girl. Turns out there was more than one There was one dressed up as a little king and the other like a sports champion or something. "That's really weird." the twins said in unison. We kept walking until I accidentaly(purposely) bumped into the red-head. "Oh sorry about that." I said.

"How dare you bump into another commoner like that!" yelled the little king. We sweatdropped. "Kiseki you should be nicer." said the girl. "Sorry about him. He's always like that." We still sweatdropped.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." said the blonde. "I'm Tadase Hotori and this is my Guardian Character Kiseki."

"Hmph." said the little king.

"Yo the names Kukai Souma and this is Daichi." said the red-head.

"Yo." said the little sports champion.

"I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki and this is Temari." said the girl.

"Nice to meet you." said the japanese girl.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." I said introducing my self. "And these are-"

"We're the Hitachiin twins." they said. "Hikaru and Kaoru. We're identical."

Kukai POV

"Nice to meet you Fujioka-san." said Tadase.

"Hey don't you go to Ouran Academy?" I asked. Fujioka nodded his head. "We're starting tomorrow as first years." said Fujisaki-kun**(Remember Nadeshiko is Nagihiko)**.

"Great We're first years." said the first twin.

"See you there." said the second. "Come on Haruhi." The twins grabbed Fujioka and dragged him off. "They won't figure out you're actually a boy right?" I asked Fujisaki-kun.

"No." he said and we walked to the mall to see Hinamori and the others. "Hey guys." she said.

"Hi boys." said Su.

"Nice to see you." said Yaya.

"We heard you guys were going to Ouran Academy." said Yaya.

"Yea you going too?" asked Fujisaki-kun. Hinamori nodded. "I hope we see each other." she said.

The next day Tadase, Fujisaki-kun**(He's Nagihiko now)**, and I were on our way to Ouran Academy. Tadase and I were in class 1-A while Fujisaki-kun was in class 1-C. We walked in and saw the twins and Fujioka in the back. Turns out, I was seated in front of Hikaru(or Kaoru don't know who's who). Daichi was in his egg, which was in my pocket(well where else could I put it). During break, I turned aound to talk to the twins. "Hey what do you guys do during break?" I asked.

"We just sit and talk." said Hikaru.

"And do club activities." said Kaoru.

"Speaking of clubs, Tamaki-senpai gonna be mad if we don't show up." said Fujioka.

"Yea you're right." said Hikaru. "See you Kukai." and they walked off.

"Hey Kukai!" I turned and saw Miki flying towards us. "Yo which class is Hinamori in?" I asked.

"She's in class 1-C with Yaya and Rima." she said.

"Hello commoner." said Kiseki.

"Hi Kiseki." said Miki.

"Anyway how are Ran and the others?" asked Daichi.

"Fine really." We were still talking until Fujioka and the twins walked back in the classroom. "Where have you guys been?" asked Tadase.

"Just at our club." said Hikaru.

"Miki!" yelled a voice and we saw none other than Su. "Amu-chan is worried so we better go back." she said.

"I get it." said Miki. "Bye guys." and she and Su left. Fujioka and the twins looked confused. "There's more of those things?" asked Fujioka.

"Yea there are more of us who have Guardian Characters." said Daichi.

"And what the hell is a Guardian Character?" asked Kaoru. We explained what a Guardian Character was until Hinamori walked in. "Hey guys." she said.

"Hey Hinamori you're just in time." I said.

"Who's that?" asked Fujioka.

"That's Amu-chan." said Tadase.

"Also knows as the Joker." I smirked.

"That's the last time I send my Guardian Characters to search for your class." said Hinamori.

"Commoners should be able to find their king." said Kiseki.

"Kiseki just shut it already." said Daichi. We all sweatdropped.

**Me: Hey you guys it's me again with another Shugo Chara story. This story's crossover is with the Ouran High School Host Club. Hope you enjoy. Ja ne minna!**


	2. The Host Club

Chapter 2: The Host Club

Kukai POV

The next day, Tadase, Fujisaki, and I followed the twins and Fujioka to their club. They walked into Music Room #3. "They're probably in the music club." said Tadase. We opened the door and saw the twins, Fujioka, and four other guys. "Welcome to the Host Club." they said in unison.

"Hey guys." said the twins.

"You know them?" asked a short kid with blonde hair and a high voiced.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, aren't these gentelmen in your class?" asked a guy with black hair and glasses.

"Only two of them." said Hikaru.

"I've never seen the one with purple hair in our class." said Kaoru.

"Hey isn't he that person that was with you yesterday?" asked Fujioka. Tadase and I got really nervous. "Oh you must mean Nadeshiko." he said.

"That's her twin brother Nagihiko." I said.

"That explains it." the twins said in unison.

"So which type are you into?" asked a blonde kid. He started to list them.

"There's the cool type, the boy-lolita type, the little devil type, the natural type, the strong silent type."

"What about you?" asked Fujisaki.

"Well sir I am the prince type." he said.

"Prince?" asked Tadase as he character changed.

"Shit never should have said that." I said.

"I AM NO MERE PRINCE! I AM A KING!" he yelled. "NOW BOW DOWN LOYAL SUBJECTS!" he started to laugh evily.

"What happened to him?" asked Hikaru.

"It's out of his character." said Kaoru.

"It's not out of character." said Kiseki. "Tadase is a true prince."

"Whoa what are those things?" asked the little boy.

"Seriously I thought only character bearers can see Guardian Characters." I said.

"I don't know." said Fujisaki.

"It's great to have more people see us. Yay!" said Rhythm.

"It's really creepy." said Daichi.

"Did you answer Honey-senpai's question?" asked the blonde kid as he got nervous. "What are those things?!"

"Don't worry Boss we'll explain." said the twins. We explained what Guardian Characters were until we saw a certain someone. "Holy shit it's Ikuto." I said. The others turned to the door and saw Ikuto and Yoru. "Yo." he said.

"What's up-nya." said Yoru.

"Who's that?" asked Fujioka.

"Ikuto-niisan." said Tadase**(This is after they became friends again)**.

"And that thieving cat of his." said Kiseki. "Yoru.

"Hey I am not a thieving cat-nya." said Yoru.

"So Tadase how's Amu?" asked Ikuto.

"You better not ask her out." said the twins. "Tadase has a crush on her." We sweatdropped while Tadase blushed. "You mean you guys just realized that?" asked Fujisaki.

"Huh?" The boys looked confused. "Tadase's been having a crush on her." said Daichi.

"Ever since they first met." said Rhythm.

"Eh!?" they yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" asked the blonde kid.

"Wow I didn't know Tada-chan had a crush." said the little boy.

"No one did." said the black haired kid beside him.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." said the blonde kid. "I'm Tamaki Suoh, second year and president of the Host Club."

"Kyoya Otori, second year and vice president." said the guy with glasses.

"Takashi Morinozuka, third year and this is Mitzkuni Haninozuka, who is also a third year." said the guy with black hair and a scary face.

"You guys already know us and Haruhi." said the twins."So no introductions."

"I'm Tadase Hotori and this is my Guardian Character Kiseki." said Tadase.

"Hello new commoners." said Kiseki.

"Kukai Souma and this is Daichi." I said.

"Yo." said Daichi.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki and this is Rhythm." said Fujisaki-kun.

"Yay." said Rhythm.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi and this is Yoru." said Ikuto.

"Yo-nya." said Yoru.

"So this is the Host Club." said Fujsaki-kun.

"I'd love to check it out." said Daichi.

"What do you guys do?" asked Ikuto.

"We entertain girls who have too much time on their hands." said Hikaru.

"That's nice." said Tadase with his sparkle attack.

"Now that I haven't thought of." said Tamaki.

"Bull." everyone said.

"Tadase's quite famous for his sparkle attack." I said.

"The girls can't handle it." said Fujisaki-kun.

"Got your crown-nya!" yelled Yoru.

"Give that back you thieving cat!" yelled Kiseki as he chased Yoru all around the room until he crashed into a vase, making it crash on the floor. "Kiseki what was that?" I asked.

"It was that thieving cat's fault." said Kiseki.

"You're the one who bumped into it-nya." said Yoru.

"We were gonna use that vase in the Ouran Fair." said Hikaru.

"It's gonna cost 1,000,000 yen to replace it." said Kaoru.**($10,000)** We all froze. "1,000,000 yen!?" yelled Fujisaki-kun.

"How can we pay for that!?" I asked.

"Ikuto-niisan can you pay for it?" asked Tadase.

"It was the little king's fault." said Ikuto. "So you pay for it."

"That doesn't mean I have to!" yelled Tadase. We sweatdropped. "Just pay for it." I said.

"And get this over with." said Fujisaki-kun.

"But I don't have 1,000,000 yen." said Tadase. We did an anime fall. "Damn now what?" I asked.

"The only way for you to pay us back is to join the host club." said Suoh.

"EH!?" yelled Tadase and Ikuto.

"You're not joining without us." I said.

"Well I guess I'll join." said Fujisaki.

"Cool Nagi. You get to entertain girls." said Rhythm. "This calls for a Chara Change."

"Don't." said Tadase.

_Chara Change_

"Yay." said Fujisaki. We sweatdropped. "What a playboy." said the twins.

"Only when he Character Changes with Rhythm." said Tadase. The Character Change wore off and Fujisaki huddled into a corner. "Sorry about that." he said.

"Well we found a character for him." said Suoh.

"Right you are Tamaki!" yelled a voice. We turned and saw a girl rise up from the floor on a huge platform. "Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Renge." said Hikaru.

"Our manager." said Kaoru.

"Well to describe this person I would say he's the playboy type." said the girl.

"But Fujisaki-kun isn't a playboy." said Tadase.

"How does that explain what just happened?!" she exclaimed. I sweatdropped.

"What about Kukai?" asked Suoh.

"He looks like a jock." said Renge.

"I am a jock." I said.

"Which means he loves sports."

"I do love sports." I said sweatdropping

"So I would say he's the sporty type." said Renge.

"And Tadase?" asked Hikaru.

"He can't be the prince because the boss has that covered." said Kaoru as Tadase Character Changed again.

"No but he's noble, brave, and don't forget kind and sweet." said Renge. "I would call him the king type."

"It suits him." said Fujisaki.

"When we were in elementary school, we were in this student council called the Guardians." I said. "And Tadase was the King's chair."

"It says he's a king." said Kiseki.

"And you're proud of that?" asked Daichi sweatdropping.

"Kiseki's just following his rhythm." said Rhythm.

"And once more, these commoners can help us find the Embryo!" yelled Kiseki and he started to laugh evily again. Fujisaki, Daichi, and I sweatdropped. "You baka." I said. "The Embryo isn't worth finding anymore."

"What!?" asked Kiseki.

"Remember?" asked Daichi. "It belongs to a kid named Hikaru."

"How can I forget so easily!?" exclaimed Kiseki. We sweatdropped.

**Me: So now the boys are in the Host Club. How exciting :D Oh and to those who are wondering what character Ikuto is, he's the sexy type. Stay tuned for the next chapter everyone.**


	3. They Find Out

Chapter 3: They Found Out

Tadase POV

It was our first day in the Host Club. I looked and saw hundreds of girls walking in and going to their favorite host. "Everyone, we have new hosts." said Suou-kun. He stepped aside and the girls looked at us in awe. "The new hosts look so cute." they whispered. Then the entertaining began. I had three girls: one a red-head, one a bluenette, and one a blonde. "So Tadase what brought you to the Host club?" asked the red-head.

"Oh I have to pay them back." I said. "I accidentaly broke a really expensive vase."

"That must be horrible." said the bluenette.

"It is." I said. "It's tragic." I looked like I was gonna cry and I used my sparkle attack. "You poor thing!" they yelled in awe.

Ikuto POV

I saw that Tadase got the girls to swoon over him. Then it was my turn. "So Ikuto what do you do?" asked a pinkette girl that looked like Amu. "Well I play the violin." I said.

"Can we hear you play?" asked brunette.

"You can hear at a party that I'm having at my house this weekend." I said. "Want to come?"

"I don't know." said the pinkette.

"Come on." I said grabbing her chin. "We'll have alot of fun." The girls started to blush. "I'll come!" one yelled.

"Yea me too." said the pinkette.

Kukai POV

I saw that the girls were still swooning over Ikuto. "So Kukai wnat do you do during your spare time?" asked a blonde girl.

"I play sports." I said.

"Which one do you like?" asked a girl with black hair.

"The one that makes me think of you." I said grabbing her waist, making her blush.

Nagihiko POV

I had to Chara Change in order to be the playboy type.

_Chara Change_

"So Nagihiko why did you join the Host Club?" asked a blonde.

"So I can see all the beautiful chicks." I smirked. The girls stared at me in awe and said "Oh Nagihiko you're so cute."

"That's what they all say." I smirked. When we were closed, the Chara change wore off and I sulked in a corner. "Fujisaki hates it when he Chara changes." said Souma-kun.

"He hates it that much?" asked Suou-kun.

"Then why doesn't he just stop all together?" asked Hikaru-kun.**(He has to call the twins Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun because it would be too confusing to call them both Hitachiin-kun)**

"Nagi-chan you want some cake?" asked Haninozuka-kun.

"No thanks." I said.

"Come on Nagi it was fun." said Rhythm.

"I don't wanna hear that from _you_." I said. They sweatdropped. "There they go again." said Souma-kun.

"Don't worry." said Hotori-kun. "They were like this when Rhythm hatched."

"I can see that." said Fujioka-kun. Somehow he looked like a girl.

Tadase POV

Fujisaki-kun recovered from sulking and we got down to buisness. Haninozuka-kun was eating cake, Morinozuka-kun was reading, Otori-kun was writing in a little book, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun were playing a video game, and Suou-kun was talking to Souma-kun. "So when do we go back to class?" I asked.

"Later." said Hikaru-kun.

"We spend more time here than in class." said Fujioka-kun while smiling**(One of the four lightbulbs lit up)**.

Ikuto POV

I saw Tadase talking to Haruhi. He kinda reminds me of a girl. "Hey has anyone seen Yoru?" I asked.

"Who cares about that thieving cat." said Kiseki.

"Wait let me guess." said Kukai.

"He went for sardines." we all said. The guys looked confused. "You see, Yoru likes sardines." said Daichi.

"Just because he's a cat." said Nagihiko.

"You should see Ikuto when he sees catnip." said Kukai.

"Don't talk about it." I said. I heard someone singing the word Niboshi and saw Yoru with a bag of sardines. "How'd you pull that off?" I asked.

"I'm sneaky-nya." he said. We sweatdropped. "Oh brother." said Haruhi with an attitude that only a girl can have sometimes**(Two out of the four lightbulbs lit up)**.

Nagihiko POV

We sweatdropped when Yoru brought a bag of sardines. "You guys want some-nya?" he asked.

"No thanks I'm not hungry." said Hikaru-kun.

"Yea I lost my appetite." said Kaoru-kun.

"Oh well-nya." said Yoru. "More for me-nya." We still sweatdropped. "Hey Nagi." said Rhythm.

"What?" I asked.

"Doesn't Haruhi look alot like a girl?" he asked.

"Yea so what?" I asked.

"So maybe he is one." said Rhythm.

"That's ridiculous." I said. "A girl could never be in the Host Club."

"What about Renge?" asked Rhythm.

"She's their manager." I said. "Lady manager I mean."

"Just keep an eye out." said Rhythm as he flew off to talk to Daichi and Kiseki. I took a closer look at Fujioka-kun, who was being tightly hugged by Suou-kun. "Someone help!" he yelled. I went over and pulled him away.**(Three of the four lightbulbs lit up)**

Kukai POV

I saw Fujisaki pull Fujioka away from Suou's horrible grasp(hug I mean). We went back to class and school was over. "So Fujioka where do you live?" I asked.

"Just a small apartment." he said.

"God you're so poor." said Daichi sweatdropping.

The next day we were walking to the club room. "I wonder why Tamaki-senpai called us." said Fujioka as he opened the door only to get soaked. "What just happened?" he asked.

"Sorry Haruhi." said Kaoru.

"We wanted the boss to fall for that." said Hikaru.

"But you fell for it instead." they both said together.

"Here's a dry uniform." said Otori giving Fujioka a small bag.

"Thanks." said Fujioka as he went to the changing rooms. "I'm gonna go after him." I said grabbing a towel. I followed him to the changing room and asked "Hey you need a hand?" My eyes bulged out of my head as I saw Fujioka wearing a bra. **(The final lightbulb lits up and of course Kukai is the last one to figure it out)**. I let go of the curtain speechless.

"EEEEEHHHH!?" Daichi and I yelled.

"I can't believe you were the last one to figure it out Souma-kun." said Fujisaki.

"You mean you guys knew!?" I exclaimed. The rest of the host club followed us. "We should have told them when they joined." said Hikaru.

"Than to let them figure it out." said Kaoru.

"So Fujioka's a girl?" asked Daichi. Everyone nodded.

"What the hell!?" I asked. "But why does she look like a guy?!"

"I cut my hair." said Fujioka as she walked out of the changing room. "Don't worry." said Suou. "You're not the only one who's that dumb."

"Well who was the first one?" asked Fujioka.

"I think Hotori-kun." said Fujisaki.

"I say Tadase." said Ikuto. Everyone else nodded their heads.

"Tadase why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Sorry Souma-kun." said Tadase. "I wanted to tell you but I changed my mind."

"Damn you then." I said.

**Me: Well they finally found out that Haruhi's a girl. Who knew that Kukai would be the last one to figure it out(Watch episode 56 of Shugo Chara to explain why I chose him). Stay tuned.**


	4. Here comes the popstar

Chapter 4: Here comes the popstar

Haruhi POV

We were about to open for buisness and I saw a look on Ikuto's face that disturbed me. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yea." he said. "I just have a bad feeling about something."

"You mean about the outfit nya?" asked Yoru pointing to the suit of armor he was wearing. You see, now we're cosplaying as the Romans from Mideval times. Everyone had on a suit of armor except me. The twins and Tamaki-senpai thought it was a good idea to have me where a Mideval dress. "Now we're open." said Tamaki-senpai.**(The Host Club is now open for buisness)** As we were entertainign girls, I saw this one girl staring at Ikuto. She had blonde hair ine two long pigtails and violet eyes. She somehow looked familiar. She also had Guardian Characters like the boys: a devil and an angel. "Hey guys look." I said pointing to her.

"Oh crap." said Ikuto.

"Oh I didn't know she enrolled here." said Nagihiko.

"Nether did I." said Tadase.

"I also see the other commoners." said Kiseki.

"Looks like the host club has a new guest." said the twins walking over to her. "Why are you so shy? Come." said Kaoru.

"Watching from afar is no fun." said Hikaru.

"How many times have I told you two?" asked Tamaki-senpai. He used his charm on the girl and she slightly blushed. "That's not gonna work." said Kukai.

"How do you know?" asked Kyoya.

"Cause we know her." said Tadase.

_Chara Change_

A pair of bat wings appeared on the girl's back and she yelled "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" and the wings disappeared.

"Il that's no way to treat a hansome guy like him."

_Chara Change_

A pair of angel wings appeared on the girl's back and she said "I'm sorry are you ok?" We looked confused as the wings disappeared. "EL I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she yelled.

"Help someone!" The girl chased the angel until she saw Ikuto. "So this is where you were." she said.

"Someone help." said Ikuto.

"Oh God." said Nagihiko.

"IKUTO!" yelled the girl as she ran to him and hugged him. We still looked confused. "Long time no see Utau-chan." said Tadase. _Where have I heard that name before?_ I thought.

"Oh." said the girl. "You guys are here too?"

"Yea." said Nagihiko.

"So who is she?" asked Honey-senpai.

"Her name is Hoshina Utau." said Kukai. We stared. That's why she looked familiar. "YOU KNOW HOSHINA UTAU!" yelled all the girls.

"She's a friend of ours." said Tadase.

"SO COOL!" yelled the girls.

"So who are they?" asked Kaoru pointing to the devil and angel.

"This is Il and I'm El, the angel of love." said the angel. We sweatdropped. "Shut up about that crap already." said Il kicking her in the back.

"Hey I'm Tamaki Suou, the president and this is Kyoya." said Tamaki.

"We're the Hitachiin twins." said Hikaru and Kaoru. "Can you tell us apart?"

"That's so easy." said Utau.

"My name's Mitsukuni and this is Takashi and this is Usa-chan." said Honey-senpai holding up his bunny.

"And I'm Haruhi Fujioka." I said.

"Wow." said Utau. "A girl in an all male club? Weird." Everyone looked surprised. "How do you know Haruhi's a girl?" asked Tamaki.

"She doesn't look that dumb." I said. "I knew she could tell I was a girl."

"Right." said Il. "Even I knew" and El looked dumbfounded. "You have got to be kidding me." said Daichi. "Don't tell me you didn't know."

"I didn't." said El, making us do an anime fall.

"You're really dumb-nya." said Yoru.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" yelled El.

"What was that-nya!?" asked Yoru.

"There they go." said Daichi sweatdropping.

Ikuto POV

"So why are you here Utau?" I asked.

"So I can see you." said Utau in her honeyed-voice. "I heard from someone you were in the Host club." Damn that person. "And if you like, I could be the manager so I could see you every day."

"Sorry but we already have a manager." said Tamaki.

"And I'm not giving the position to you you blonde slut!" yelled a voice. We turned and saw Renge rise from the floor. "Who are you calling a slut?" asked Utau.

"Guys." said Tadase.

"You're the slut." said Renge.

"Oh that's it." said Utau. "Il let's go."

"Got it." said Il.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Lunatic Charm_

"There they go again-nya." said Yoru while everyone except me, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase looked dumbfounded.

"What happened to her?"

"Where's Il-chan?"

"She does look cute in that little devil outfit."

"You don't wanna know what happens when you mess with me." said Utau.

"You don't." Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and I said together.

_Nightmare Lorelei_

Renge was knocked off of her giant pillar and fell to the floor. "Want me to finish you off?" asked Utau.

"Utau-chan don't." said El. Soon, Utau and Renge got into a huge fight.

_Chara Nani: Black Lynx_

_Chara Nani: Sky Jack_

_Chara Nani: Beat Jumper_

"Ok ok you two break it up." I said while getting in the middle while Kukai and Nagihiko separated them.

"But Ikuto." whined Utau as she grabbed onto me. "She's the one who called me a slut."

"What's your point-nya?" asked Yoru.

"I swear you'll lose a life cat." growled Utau.

"Ok what just happened?" asked Tamaki as he freaked out.

"What happened to the other Guardian Characters?" asked Hikaru.

"They just disappeared." said Kaoru.

"We'll explain." said Nagihiko. After we explained what happened, everyone looked like they understood. "And there's also something called a Chara Change." said Daichi.

"What's that?" asked Haruhi.

"It's where you change your character." said Tadase. "And you show your hidden talents."

"For example." said Rhythm.

_Chara Change_

"When Nagihiko Chara Changes, he's a total flirt." I said.

"I can see that." said Kyoya as we saw Nagihiko try to hit on Haruhi.

"When Tadase Chara Changes, he thinks he's king of the world." said Kukai.

"And there's only one word to trigger it." said Daichi.

"Right prince?" they asked together, making Tadase Chara Change.

"I AM NO MERE PRINCE! I AM A KING! BOW DOWN LOYAL SUBJECTS!" he yelled.

"The word is prince-nya." said Yoru.

"And he acts like this." I said.

"What about Kukai-chan?" asked Mitsukuni.

"He becomes really good at sports." said Nagihiko. I guess the Chara Change wore off.

"And what about Ikuto?" asked Tamaki.

"I'll show you-nya." said Yoru.

_Chara Change-nya_

Kukai POV

"Someone get sardines and a cat toy." I whispered and Rhythm and Daichi left the room. They came back with a feather on a string and a bag of sardines. "Watch this." I said while grabbing Ikuto's cat ear and waving the feather in his face. Iktuo's eyes lit up as he tried to grab it and everyone sweatdropped while the twins laughed. "I never knew he had a side like that." said Hikaru.

"Who knew he could be so loveable." said Kaoru.

"That's my Ikuto." said Utau as she grabbed the feather.

"Ok ok Utau/chan we get it." said Tadase, Fujiaki, and I. Afterwards, Utau left and we headed back to class.

**Me: Hey now Utau's in the story. The Host Club met another Shugo Chara character. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Introducing the Female Guardians

Chapter 5: Introducing the female Guardians

Tadase POV

After a while, Utau-chan visited us everyday only to see Ikuto-niisan. Suou-kun told us that we were having a party ina few weeks and it's gonna be held in one of the large ballrooms. We were all hanging out in the club room until Fujioka-san opened the door to see Utau-chan. "Hey guys." she said. "Can't wait for the party. See you there." She left and Fujioka-san slammed the door and turned to us. "WHO TOLD HOSHINA FRICKING UTAU ABOUT THE PARTY!?" she yelled. We pointed to Ikuto-niisan. "Ikuto." she growled.

"You're dead-nya." said Yoru. Fujioka-san walked towards him and punched him "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" she yelled.

"She's my sister." said Ikuto. "I have no choice but to tell her."

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER!?" yelled the host club.

"Yea." said Souma-kun.

"You mean you didn't know?" asked Fujisaki-kun.

"It's a long story." said Daichi. Soon, we explained and the host club understood what was going on. "Ok I get it." said Suou-kun.

"I know." said Souma-kun. "It's kinda confusing."

"Wait how do you know that?" asked Hikaru.

"We used to be childhood friends." I said. Kiseki, Daichi, Rhythm, and Yoru stared at the door. "What is it?" asked Fujisaki-kun.

"I sense Guardian Characters." said Kiseki.

"It's probably Utau-chan." said Haninozuka-kun.

"Nope." said Daichi. "It feels familiar." The door opened and we saw. . . .

"Yaya!?"

"Yaya-chan!?"

"Yuiki-san!?"

"Yaya!?"

"Hi guys." said Yuiki-san.

"Long time no see-dechu." said Pepe.

"What's up?" asked Yuiki-san.

"We're alright." said Souma-kun.

"Yaya!" We looked and saw. . .

"Don't run off like that."

"Sorry Amu-chi. Where's Rima-tan?" Amu-chan looked at the door. "I think we ditched her."

"Hey Amu/chan/Hinamori." we said. Amu-chan turned around. "Guys!?" she asked.

"Long time no see!" yelled Ran-chan.

"What's up Ran?' asked Daichi.

"The sky." said Miki.

"Amu!" yelled a voice. We looked and saw Mashiro-san out of breath. "Sorry Rima." said Amu-chan.

Haruhi POV

We all looked dumbfounded as Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Ikuto talk to the three girls. Who were they? "Uh guys." I said. "Remember us?"

"Sorry." said the boys.

"Who are they?" asked the short blonde.

"They're students." said a clown Guardian Character beside her.

"Guys." said Tadase. "This is Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima, and Hinamori-Amu."

"I'm Yaya!" yelled the little red-head with a baby Guardian Character beside her. "This is Pepe-chan."

"Nice to meet you-dechu." said the baby. "I represent Yaya-tan's dream to be a baby-dechu."

"I'm Mashiro Rima." said the blonde. "This is Kusukusu."

"Hi." said the clown then she giggled. "I represent Rima's dream to make people laugh."

"I'm Hinamori Amu." said the pinkette. "This is Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia."

"Hi I'm Ran." said the pink cheerleader. "I represent Amu-chan's dream to be more athletic."

"I'm Miki." said the blue tomboy artist. "I represent Amu-chan's dream to be an artist."

"I'm Su." said the green maid. "I represent Amu-chan's dream to be more girly."

"And I'm Dia." said the yellow vocalist. I represent Amu-chan's radiance."

"Her radiance?" I asked.

"That's right." said the pinkette girl. "Anyway what are you guys doing here?"

"We joined the club." said Tadase. "Because we have to pay them."

"Oh." said the short blonde. We looked and Honey-senpai was eating cake. "Oooh cake." said the little red-head. "Let's go Pepe-chan."

"Right-dechu." said the baby as they ran over to Honey-senpai's table. We sweatdropped. "Isn't she in high school?" asked Tamaki-senpai.

"Well her dream is to be a baby." said Kukai.

"That's Yaya-chan for ya." said Nagihiko.

"Anyway." said Hikaru.

"Why is Rima's Guardian Character a clown?" asked Kaoru. "She doesn't look like the person to make people laugh."

"Oh I will." said the blonde girl.

_Chara Change_

"Rima ready and-" said her Guardian Character.

"BALA-BALANCE!" We stared at them in shock. "Is she always like this?" asked Tamaki-senpai.

"Not that much." said Tadase. "Whenever it comes to comedy, she acts like this."

"So how are you guys?" asked Yaya.

"We're fine." said Kukai.

"Hey Amu." I said. "Why do you have four Guardian Characters?"

"Because I don't know who I want to be yet." said Amu. "A Guardian Character represents your would-be self."

"That's right." said Ran. "We're here to help Amu-chan find who she wants to be."

"That's what Guardian Characters do." said Miki.

"And we have fun doing it." said Kusukusu as she started giggling.

"You sure have alot of weird friends." I whisper to Tadase.

"You'll get used to it." he whispers back.

**Me: And now the girls join in. Let's welcome Amu, Rima, and Yaya into the story but they'll be in here for a few chapters. Stay tuned.**


End file.
